All Alone
by Raxicoricofallipitorius
Summary: The reader makes a deal with Crowley when Dean dies that they will become his queen if he brings Dean back.
1. Chapter 1

Request: Can you do one where reader makes a deal with Crowley that if he brings dean back from the dead she will have to marry him and forget dean (can she end up with Crowley to) Thanks

A/N: This is only part 1, I wanted to get part of it out as soon as possible. I will post part 2 tomorrow, hopefully it will be longer. Consider it a prologue of sorts.

Warnings: Death

* * *

You felt your breath catch as you saw the bullet arching through the air towards Dean. You tried to cal out to him, warn him, but it caught in your throat and all you could do was watch in mute fear as shock filled his green eyes. A cry ripped from your throat as the bullet finally reached Dean, his back arching as he fell to the ground. His pained scream emanating throughout the large room.

You finally unfroze and you raised your own gun, letting off shot after shot at your foe. You waited to ensure that it had fallen before running to Dean's side. The tears began to flow down your face as you saw the severity of his wound. You knew as soon as you saw it what was inevitably going to happen somewhere in the back of your mind, but you refused to acknowledge the fear.

Dean smiled weakly up at you, blood staining the corner of his lips. His green eyes seemed less vibrant than their usual emerald. Tears slowly ran down your face, dripping down onto his pale skin. You gripped his hand in yours, his icy hand contrasting the sweat on your own.

"Y/N" Dean said in between gasping breaths, "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it, Dean?" You asked, though you knew what he was going to say.

"I need you to promise me-", Dean was cut off by a fit of wracking coughs, "-that you won't make a deal"

"I don't need to, because you're not going to die, you'll be fine," you said, more to convince yourself than him.

"Just, promise me this one thing," he implored.

"I promise then, I won't make any deals,' your answer elicited a small smile from Dean, his bright green eyes lighting up one last time before going dark. A sob caught in your throat as his face froze, the smile on his face forever more.

You leaned forward and extended a hand, your shoulders shaking with the force of your sobs. You brought yourself to lower his eyelids, his face blurring from your tears as you stood. With one last mournful glance you turned away, shoulders bent with sorrow.


	2. One Way Out

Request: Can you do one where reader makes a deal with Crowley that if he brings Dean back from the dead she will have to marry him and forget Dean (can she end up with Crowley too) Thanks

A/N: This is part 2 for _All Alone,_ read part one here. Thinking about possibly adding a third part, but it may never happen. I'm so sorry that it is a day late! I kept getting interrupted while I was trying to write it. :(

Warnings: Death, Hell

Word Count:

* * *

_*Six Months Later*_

You stared into the mirror, your dull Y/E/C eyes staring back at you. You looked horrible, your face gaunt and lifeless, hair a ratty pile on the top of your head. You hadn't been the same since Dean's death, you had retreated into yourself, shutting out Sam in your sorrow.

You sighed, not even bothering to attempt to fix your hair as you left your room, squinting against the bright lights of the hallway. You shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing a beer an an apple before heading back to your room.

You had your head down as you walked observing the patterns on the carpet. You screeched in surprise when you ran into something hard. You looked up into a pair of sorrowful hazel eyes. Sam, too, had changed since Dean has passed. His once smooth brown hair was now long and disheveled, his formerly bright eyes ringed by dark circles.

* * *

"Sorry," You said, your voice hoarse from disuse. "I wasn't looking."

"It's fine," Sam said, not meeting your eyes. You suddenly realized how little you two had interacted in the past few months. Besides the necessary communication about food, when one of you had to go to the grocery store for supplies, you had only passed him in the hall when heading your separate ways. You hadn't realized how bad he had gotten until you really looked at him, seeing the changes Dean's passing had brought.

Your heart sank when you realized that it wasn't only Dean that had caused this drastic change, the blame also fell on to you. He had looked to you for comfort, and you had shut him out, ignoring all his attempts. You quickly turned away from him, unable to look at his dead expression any longer. Rather than heading back to your room, as you had planned, you went the other way, toward the doors out of the bunker.

You had been considering doing something drastic for a few months now, and Sam had only steadied your resolve. On your way out you grabbed a few items necessary to carry out your plan. Sliding them into your pocket, you finally reached the door, exiting the bunker without looking back.

You pulled to the side of the road in the impala, the heaters rattling as you turned. You steeled yourself as you gathered your things, placing them in the box one by one. Graveyard dirt, the bone of a black cat, and a picture of yourself from a few years ago.

You stepped out of the car, the light rain falling on you as you walked towards the center of the crossroads. You leaned down, pulling a spade out of your pocket and digging a shallow hole. You placed the box with your things in it and kicked more dirt on top of it. You stood back, waiting for something to happen. You had no idea what would transpire, you had no experience with demon deals. Your heart fell when nothing happened, as you looked around and noticed that nothing had changed at all, your efforts had been fruitless. You turned away, tears beginning to run down your face.

You stopped with a start when you heard footsteps behind you. You whirled around, a smile slowly breaking out on your face. This was your chance to fix what had happened, to remedy what you had done to Sam.

You were, however, shocked by the demon who stood before you. In a lilting British accent, the man tilted his head and greeted you, "Hello darling."

However put off you were by Crowley's presence, even he couldn't put a damper on your excitement.

"I want to make a Deal," you whispered, "My soul for Dean's."

"He's a Winchester, sweetheart, it's gonna cost you more than that."

"But that's how it works, I trade my soul for my wish and ten more years."

"But the Winchesters are different, they've died so many times it's going to cost you a bit more than that."

"What do you want then? I'll do anything."

"Here's my proposal," Crowley said, a sinister smile on his face. "I bring back Squirrel, and you go to Hell with me, as Queen."

"He'll be back? For good?"

"Of course."

"I want an hour with him, to say goodbye."

"It's done, sweetheart."

" I'll do it," you said, resolved to do whatever it took.

Crowley's smile grew as he rolled out a contract with a flourish, holding out a pen to you. Your hands shook as you took it out of his hands, leaning down to sign. Your hand paused for a moment when you where inches from the paper, but you thought of Dean, alive again, and signed your name.


	3. Our Last Goodbye

Request: Can you do one where reader makes a deal with Crowley that if he brings Dean back from the dead she will have to marry him and forget Dean (can she end up with Crowley too) Thanks

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this, I am really bad at updating on a schedule, if i give a date you can pretty much assume it will come out after that. Sorry for the inconsistency :( I'm also so sorry for the shitty, forced ending. I didn't really know how to end it, and this showed. I have many ideas for spinoffs, but I don't know if I'll actually end up writing any of them. I might do Crowley's proposal, their wedding, or when Dean goes to Hell (any of the times). These would probably suck as well, but I just think they would be interesting to write.

Warnings: Hell?

* * *

You stood expectantly in the doorway of the bunker, waiting for Dean to approach you. He was only about 10 yards away now, but it felt as though he had never been farther. You hadn't told him how you had brought him back yet, you hadn't had the chance. You knew Sam had his suspicions, but you opted to ignore him, wanting Dean to be the first to know.

A tear slid down your face as Dean finally reached you, but you did your best to disguise it with a smile. He gripped you in a bone-crushing hug, and, your face hidden, you let your tears fall. You didn't know how you were going to tell him this, you weren't sure if you would be able to survive his reaction.

* * *

With a deep breath you pulled back, doing your best to meet Dean's eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I don't have much time." The smile in Dean's eyes vanished when you said this, replaced by nervous apprehension.

"What is it?"

"When you... died," You almost choked on the last word, but managed to push forward, "I waited as long as I could, I tried to keep my promise. But I couldn't do it without you, Sam couldn't do it without you. The decision was simple, in the end. You're the only thing that matters to me, what's the point in living while you aren't:

Terror filled Dean's eyes as he gripped your face in his hands, "Y/N, what did you do?" He asked, urgency filling his voice.

You choked back a sob and responded, "He said he'd bring you back. I had no other options."

"What do you mean you had no other options? You had your whole life ahead of you, and you just threw it away." Dean replied, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Please Dean, I don't want to fight."

"Alright fine, how long did he give you, ten years?" He asked, as though bracing himself for your reply.

"Actually-" you stopped to take a breath, not sure if you would be able to handle Dean's reaction, "-We have about forty five minutes."

Dean's face froze with disbelief, you could tell that he was waiting for you to laugh, to tell him that it was all an ill-spirited joke, but no such thing happened. You managed a weak smile at him, these sixty minutes of life with him were infinitely better than one without him. You tried to find a way to comfort him but you came up short, all you could really do was pull him close and wrap your arms around him.

"Why would you agree to this?" Dean asked, his voice muffled both by your shoulder and the sob issuing from his throat. "I'm not worth it, he only gave you sixty minutes! What could that possibly accomplish?" He said the last part as more of a plea than a statement, hoping he would get an answer that in some way justified it.

"I can't explain it sufficiently, I just know that this was the right decision, I couldn't have lived with myself otherwise."

"You threw away your entire life on a _whim?" _Dean asked, his disbelief evident in his voice. You pulled him tighter to you, burying your face in his flannel shirt before checking the timer on your watch. You had about five minutes left with him. As adequate as the time had seemed to you before, it felt as though you had been with him only for a blink of an eye, not enough to create a substantial memory.

You pulled yourself away from Dean once again, taking in his features for the last time. Your eyes travelled from his mussed light brown hair, past his clusters of freckles and emerald eyes rimmed with red, resting on his lips, turned up in a bitter sweet smile. You looked carefully, trying to capture every detail as you looked so that you could remember him.

You were snapped out of your melancholy by the sound of the alarm on your watch going off, the incessant beeping feeling like a countdown to your death, which, in a way, they were.

You lowered your eyes when you heard Crowley;s rough voice, his accent unmistakable, "Well, times up darling. Sure do hope it was worth the wait." He drawled, sarcasm evident in every syllable. "You've said your goodbyes to Squirrel, and I feel like I've been very generous. Hop to it." He said as you gripped your arm, pulling you away from Dean. You saw Dean clench his jaw, looking as though he was considering fighting Crowley. You shook your head, wordlessly admonishing him for considering it.

It was with one last hopeless look at Dean that you turned with Crowley and jumped into the portal, knowing that it would probably be the last tie you ever made eye contact again.

* * *

_*One Year Later*_

You had been with Crowley for a bout twelve months now, and you had grown fond of him. Despite his rough exterior, he was surprisingly kind to you in the first few months, when you spent the whole time crying about Dean. You had almost completely forgotten your feelings for Dean, turning your affections to Crowley instead. He had comforted you, treating you with respect and kindness. Even though you spent the whole time crying over your life on Earth, he still treated you as a worthy, helpful member of his kingdom, and soon to be Queen. You had started 'dating' about three months after you came to Hell, dating being the operative word. It wasn't very formal, you just talked to each other often and comforted the other when you were sad.

That's why you were so taken aback when he proposed, you had never seen it coming. You had, of course, accepted, it was too sweet and sincere not to. Your wedding was going to be in six months, midsummer, in Hawaii. You knew it was cliché, but you couldn't care less, every time you thought about it butterflies filled your stomach, happiness once again engulfing you.


End file.
